


Scandals in a classroom

by kestra_troi



Series: Kinky Steter Trash No One Asked For [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Classroom Sex, Consensual Sex, Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, F/M, Inappropriate Behavior, Knotting, Multiple Orgasms, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Imbalance, Secret Relationship, Sexist Language, Sexual Roleplay, Slut Shaming, Statutory Rape, Teacher Peter Hale, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Sex, Unhealthy Relationships, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, Werewolf Peter Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25171657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kestra_troi/pseuds/kestra_troi
Summary: Stiles is sixteen and having a deeply inappropriate relationship with her favorite teacher: Peter Hale.Stiles is underage in this fic and Peter is a grown man, so this does count as statutory rape. If that squicks you, then please don't read. Also, consent isn't explicitly given for the sex that happens here (hence the Dubious Consent tag), but I just wanted to give everyone another heads up in case that is something that potentially triggering or squicking.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Kinky Steter Trash No One Asked For [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1239920
Comments: 7
Kudos: 293





	Scandals in a classroom

Peter surged forward. 

Startled, Stiles flailed backwards knocking into desks and overturning chairs. Peter followed in her wake. Soon enough he had her back against the wall. Stiles gulped, pushing futilely at his broad chest, sneaking in some little gropes to those wonderfully developed pecs before Peter pinned her arms up above her head. He smirked looking like a shark. A sexy shark. 

“Dude,” she hissed, wriggling to and fro trying to shake off his grip. She whipped her head around the empty classroom to verify that it was indeed still empty and then shuddered head to toe as Peter grabbed her crotch and gave her a squeeze in return. Whatever else Stiles might have thought to say dissolved in an instant, random noise bubbles out of her though and it made Peter smirk harder. 

“Naughty girl,” he remarked, low and sultry. His fingers skimmed up and down the outside of her jeans, pushing the coarse fabric against her pussy. Stiles panted, face turning red in splotches while Peter teased her. “Have you been avoiding me?”

Stiles shook her head, biting her lip. Her hips bucked into Peter’s warm hand, but his touch stayed light and teasing. The frustration just made her wetter. 

“Hm.” Peter didn’t sound convinced and more to the point didn’t seem to care that he wasn’t convinced. Playing with her was simply too much fun in and of itself. He stepped in closer and crowded into her side so he could scent her left temple while continuing to tease her pussy lips. 

“You haven’t brought that sweet pussy of yours around for nearly a week,” he intoned with an injured pout. “What am I supposed to make of that?”

“Just busy, ya know,” Stiles lied. “School, lacrosse, Scott, werewolf drama. Lots going on.”

Peter smiled. These games were always more exciting when everyone participated. “Dirty slut,” he growled into her hair. He squeezed harder at her trapped pussy. Stiles whined, gasping at his rough touch. “I can hear your lies. You’re not too busy. You just like to tease me, don’t you? You little skank.”

Stiles groaned lost in the feel of his warm hand on her throbbing cunt. She teased him because he always made her pay in the most delectable ways possible: a.k.a. orgasms. Lots of them. Call her a slut, but sex was awesome! Just as dear to her heart as Star Wars! She opened her mouth--

“Shut up, you dirty slut.” Stiles panted, but held her peace while Peter made short work of her jean buttons. She sighed, high and breathy, when those devilish fingers of his slid down her stomach and her mound to her wet, wet pussy. He gave her a possessive squeeze. Stiles sagged, boneless into the wall. If she’d been wearing underwear they would be so deeply soaked right now. “Your needy pussy belongs to me, princess. Say it.”

“My—my needy pussy belongs to you, Daddy.” Stiles turned bright red. She licked her lips and bit down as her older boyfriend started tracing his fingertips along her folds in that way that made her shiver inside and out. Stiles rocked side to side her body unable to decide whether she should be trying to get away or get more. 

“Have you been naughty, Stiles?” Peter dropped his voice down to a whisper right in her ear. “Have you been whoring out your sweet cunt?”

“N-no, sir,” she replied. Before Mr. Hale became Peter, became Daddy, she hadn’t been able to give it away to say nothing of somebody paying for it. That hadn’t changed even after she let Peter have his wicked way with her. 

“I don’t know if I believe you, princess,” Peter replied with a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. “Maybe I should sneak a taste. Just to be sure.”

Stiles whimpered, head lolling back into the wall while her knees knocked together just thinking about Peter and his evil, no-good tongue. “W—we can’t. We shouldn’t. Someone might come in. Might see.”

“I’ll kill anyone who tries to keep me away from your sweet cunt,” Peter countered. He let two of his claws extend, dragging them up her folds before dipping them shallowly into her pussy. Stiles gasped and gaped like a landed fish. “Your pussy is worth everything.”

Peter carefully removed his claws from her wet cunt and pulled his hand out of her pants. Stiles whined, blushing pink. Peter brought his slick coated claws to her lips and smeared them with her own wetness. Stiles panted, lips parted as he applied the musky gloss. He tilted her chin up with those same sticky claws, then crashed his lips to hers. 

The things he could do with his tongue always made her gush. 

In the middle of their sloppy make-out, Peter yanked her jeans down past her thighs. No easy feat given how tight they were and how wet she was, but werewolf strength to the rescue. He let go of her and stood in front of her once more. She barely had time to groan at the loss of him when he suddenly charged her. Before she knew it, he had lifted her off the ground all the way up until her pussy was at perfect mouthing height. He devoured her, while pinning her knees to her chest and her back to the wall. 

Stiles wheezed and moaned and squirmed. Her eyes rolling back in her head as Peter ate her out aggressively. She wormed her hands between her legs and grabbed blindly for Peter’s head. Her fingers curled into his hair. She tugged at him fruitlessly, trying to pull him here and there, but he was in control. She just had to take it. 

And she did until her legs shook and her toes curled and her entire body spasmed so hard she couldn’t breathe. 

But he didn’t let up.  He worked two more orgasms out of her before dropping her back onto the floor on shaky legs so he could whip out his hard cock. Stiles could barely stand, grasping at the wall for support as her head swam and her pussy throbbed. Then he had her in his arms and he was inside her: thick and perfect. Stiles sobbed, wailed, clutching at his shoulders while her legs instinctively went around his waist. He tasted like her. He fucked another orgasm out of her before he unloaded, slipping his knot into her while she shuddered through her last orgasm. 

He wrapped his arms around her and held her while he plopped down into one of the few upright chairs nearby. Stiles whined as the sudden change made her bounce on his knot. “Jackass,” she griped, breathless. She wiggled in his lap trying to dislodge his knot, relieve a little bit of the pressure, but she couldn’t move with his arms around her. “I’m gonna be late for my next class.”

“I’ll write you a note,” Peter replied. She groaned. . 

She draped herself over him and rested her head in the crook of his neck. “We’ll be stuck like this for twenty minutes at least,” she wearily pointed out. “Someone’s bound to come in and see.”

“I locked the door after you came in, precious,” Peter reminded her. 

Stiles groaned looking for her ace to play. “I have school the rest of the day,” she argued. “Scott’s gonna be able to smell it. He’ll find out.”

“Oh no,” Peter sarcastically cried. She could feel his smirk. “I suppose you’ll just have to go home sick.”

He clearly had thought this through beforehand.

“Bastard,” she growled with a little more heat than before. “And miss half a day of classes? And lacrosse?”

Peter shrugged. “You’ll have to decide what’s more important, princess: taking my knot all afternoon in an endless parade of mind blowing orgasms and earth shattering bliss or a few hours of boredom and warming a lonely bench.”

“You’re such an asshole.”

Gently, Peter pushed her upright and settled his hand on her upper thigh. Stiles stuttered a pant as Peter thumbed at her engorged clit. She rolled her hips in time to his lazy circles, her pussy clenching at his knot. Milking him while he milked her. “I’ll be at your house thirty minutes after you leave,” he told her. “I want you naked in your bed for me when I get there. Is that alright with you, princess?”

“I freaking...hate you,” Stiles huffed and puffed as Peter brought her to the edge again. 

“Good girl,” he cooed in that sexy, know-it-all drawl. Stiles tensed. She grunted, squirting around his knot. Her orgasm hit her so hard she might’ve fallen off his lap if it weren’t for his knot tying them together.

Peter watched in smug satisfaction as Stiles died a little in his arms. Her usually pink lips were swollen and red, her cheeks flushed, her long pale neck bared for him. He rumbled, lip curling as he fought back the urge to mark her skin with his teeth. 

In time he would. Once she turned eighteen and no one could legally keep her out of his bed and off his knot. 

Until then, he’d have to settle for leaving his scent deep inside where she could never wash him out. Coaxing her more and more towards her animal nature and the wolf within. Because bite or no, Stiles was a wolf, through and through. The fangs and claws could come later after she was of age and he could turn her with a few well-timed knots.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos welcome!


End file.
